


A Sticky Situation

by Salfur



Category: Door Monster, The Guards Themselves
Genre: I tried my best, I'm Sorry, Most Of These Characters Are Just Mentioned - Freeform, Post Film, first fanfic, gotta look after all these children, i also kinda suck at writing dialogue, i don't know how to tag things, i just kinda suck at writing in general, i suck at writing ends, noam is like the dad of tgt, ok that last tag isn't entirely true
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-26 20:46:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13865709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salfur/pseuds/Salfur
Summary: My interpretations on what led to Scott cutting his hair. Noam is there to give him a push in the right direction and to look after everyone. Also includes a little bit of what happens with each character after the film.





	A Sticky Situation

**Author's Note:**

> I literally couldn't find any fanfics of this so I just made my own. Sorry if it sucks, I tried my best. Takes place about a year before the Back in The Ring video.

It was nice not having to hide from the authorities anymore after Meyer was arrested. What was even better was not having to stay in that disgusting emergency bunker 24/7. Scott was pretty sure- no, he was absolutely certain that the lack of any form of shower was slowly killing his beautiful hair. But, that’s all in the past because he was finally able to go back to his home and wonderful shower to properly clean his hair. Even two years after everything happened, he was glad he didn’t have to live in that horrible bunker anymore.

The remaining anarchists decided they would take a break to plan out what their next steps would be. In all honesty, Noam was at a loss on what to do now that Meyer was out of the picture. He was essentially on babysitting duty keeping Richie out of too much trouble. He’s almost burnt down the building countless times in the last five hours. Thankfully, he had Lincoln to help keep an eye on him while he was working on his projects, so it could have been worse. Messier had somehow gained a sort of following that Noam didn’t even try to look further into.

Paul went straight back out there to defend the streets as soon as Meyer was behind bars; Noam wasn’t sure how much longer he could stand the guy. Katie, however, was always saying how she’d also get back out there, and yet here she was. Even though Noam has said countless times that she didn’t have to come back, in fact he’s been fairly blunt in telling her _not_ to come back. She just doesn’t seem to get the message, or maybe she does and she doesn’t care? Noam was fairly sure he should just give up and let her do what she does best, which is annoying him. At least one good thing has come from her constant visits, which is the lack of tasings.

He was fairly certain she was planning on becoming a permanent member of the group, and he honestly wasn’t sure how he felt about it. On one hand she’s around so much that she was essentially one of them already, but on the other this would mean he’d have to spend even more time around her. He was sure he’d go completely insane if that were to happen. But that’s a problem for a later date. Now, he had to focus on making sure his bag didn’t blow up once again.

Scott finished up brushing his hair and getting ready, deciding to go with the turquoise pocket square today. He secured his boxing gloves as he walked down the stairs of his home and began his walk to the emergency bunker. He decided to take the scenic route through the park. It would take him an extra thirty minutes to get to his destination, but it wasn’t like they were doing anything important at the moment. Plus, he was sure Noam hadn’t scheduled any meetings today either, and even if he did he could just call him if he was really needed.

There was a group of kids playing soccer in the park as he walked through, chai tea latte in hand. He did a quick survey and spotted a nice empty bench, where he proceeded to sit down at. The sound of laughter filled the park as he took a sip of his drink. Scott almost didn’t notice a small girl approach him, blowing big bubbles with a piece of gum she was chewing.

“Why do you have girl’s hair?” she asked, eyeing his luscious locks.

“Excuse me? I don’t have _girl’s hair_. Just because it’s long and beautiful doesn’t mean it’s girl’s hair.” Scott replied.

“Wanna see how big a bubble I can blow?” She asked, chewing her gum more fiercely.

“I’d rather not, thanks. Shouldn’t you go back to your Mom?” The girl didn’t seem to be listening and instead took a deep breath in and puckered her lips. However, when she blew out, rather than make any size of bubble the gum flew out of her mouth and landed directly in Scott’s hair on the top of his head.

“Whoops. Sorry, mister.” She covered her mouth with her hand.

Scott’s eyes widened and his hands moved to remove the gum from his hair. Trying to remove the piece of gum with boxing gloves on just ended up making things worse and he quickly ran away from the girl, his chai tea latte abandoned. He stopped running when he got to the other side of the park and hid behind a tree. He pulled out his phone and called Noam; he was beginning to hyperventilate.

“Hello?”

“Noam, we have a _HUGE_ problem.”

“Problem? What kind of problem? Are the Oligarchs making a move on us?”

“I don’t have time to explain. Just, get down to the park as fast as you can.”

Scott hung up the phone and looked at his hair. The jostling from running had gotten the piece of gum stuck further inside and he could begin to feel tears forming on the corners of his eyes.

Noam arrived at the park as fast as he could; he looked around until he spotted Scott hiding behind a tree. He cautiously approached him. Scott turned to hide the side of his hair that harbored the piece of gum as Noam made his way over to him.

“What’s the problem?” He asked looking around to try to spot any potential threats.

“The problem is that I was attacked!”

“Wait, what? By who? You look fine.”

Scott pointed to the girl who spat gum into his hair, “By that menance!”

“Right… So, is there a real emergency or not, because I kind of left Richie alone with Lincoln and I don’t exactly trust him to keep Richie in line for too long.”

“The emergency is THIS!” Scott turned to show Noam the gum that was tangled in his hair.

“Wow! That is… that does not look great.”

“I know! I’ve been trying to keep myself together but it’s hard! Do you have anything in your magic bag that can help with this?”

“First off, it’s not a magic bag. I honestly don’t know how many times I have to tell you guys before you get it. And, secondly, I don’t have anything that’ll get gum out of your hair.”

“Great! So I’ll just be stuck looking like this forever. Might as well change my name from Big Fist to Gum Hair.”

Noam sighed, “Look, I don’t have anything in my bag that’ll help, but I do know somewhere we can go, but you probably won’t like it.”

“I don’t care what it is, just help me get this out of my hair.”

“Ok, follow me.” Noam then proceeded to walk out of the park and down the street. Scott followed him until they got to the local barber shop.

“Do you think they have some kind of chemical that’ll get the gum out? Will it damage my hair?” Noam ignored Scott and walked inside, Scott reluctantly followed.

One of the barbers walked up to them as they entered, “Hello gentlemen, how may I help you today?”

“I need you to get some gum out of my friend’s hair.” Noam replied, gesturing to Scott.

“Please, I’ll do anything. I look hideous!”

“Why, of course. Just take a seat and we can get started.” The barber poked the gum and slightly pulled it. “Hmm… It seems like we don’t have any other choice but to cut it off.”

“Please, no. Anything but that.” Scott looked at the barber with pleading eyes.

“I’m sorry, sir, but there’s just nothing else we can do.”

Scott sniffled and held back a tear, “Alright, just make it quick, and Noam, you’re paying.”

“Wha- fine.”

The barber grabbed an apron and covered Scott. He then grabbed a pair of scissors and a comb.

“Wait, before you begin. May I say a few parting words?” Scott said as he began to tear up once again?

“Uh… sure?”

“I’m sorry this had to happen. I took the best care of you and that still wasn’t enough. I just hope you can forgive me for what is about to happen.” Scott swallowed the lump in his throat. “Ok, I’m ready.”

The barber then began to cut his hair and as he cut it, Scott shed a tear. It only took about ten minutes before the deed was done. His hair was the shortest it’d been in years and he looked like a completely different person. Noam paid the barber and they walked out with a heavy silence. Scott finally broke the silence after a few minutes.

“I’m not sure I can do this anymore.”

“Do what?”

“Fight the Oligarchs. After this, I think I just need to retire.”

“Retire? What do you mean ‘retire’?”

“I just don’t think I can handle this. The cost has just become too high.”

“The cost is too- what cost? You know what? I’m not going to argue with you. Fine. If this is what you want, then fine; go ahead. Not like I can stop you.”

“Then I guess this is it. It’s been fun, old friend. I’ll see you around.” Scott then proceeded to turn around and walk the other way before stopping and walking back. “This- I’m actually going this way. So, uh… yeah.”


End file.
